muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppet Show (album)
'The Muppet Show' album features songs from the first season of the show. It also contains backstage moments with Kermit, Miss Piggy and Fozzie, as well as heckling by Statler and Waldorf, all recorded especially for this album. Some of the songs are actual soundtracks from the show, while others were re-recorded for the album. The album reached #153 on ''Billboard's "Top LP's and Tapes" chart, and also won a Grammy Award for "Best Recording for Children". The LP cover features many of the show's cast. While most international releases feature English-language recordings, there was also a version that was translated into French. See The Muppet Show (French album) for details. Track listing Side One #The Muppet Show Theme - Cast (Henson, Pottle) Introduction by Kermit the Frog #Mississippi Mud - The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband Music by Harry Barris, Lyrics by James Cavanaugh Dialogue with Statler and Waldorf #Dialogue with Kermit and Miss Piggy Mahna Mahna with Lullaby of Birdland - Mahna Mahna Mahna Mahna written by Piero Umiliani Lullaby of Birdland written by Shearing and Weiss #Gonzo Eats a Rubber Tire to "The Flight of the Bumble Bee" Music written by Rimsky-Korsakov #Mr. Bassman - Floyd and Scooter Music and Lyrics by Johnny Cymbal Dialogue with Kermit and Fozzie Bear #Cottleston Pie - Rowlf Music by William Haynie, Lyrics by A. A. Milne #Lady of Spain - The Amazing Marvin Suggs and his Muppaphone (Scott, Reaves, Evans) Pachalafaka (International releases only) Music and Lyrics by Irving Taylor #Lydia the Tattooed Lady - Kermit Music by Harold Arlen, Lyrics by E. Y. Harburg #Halfway Down the Stairs - Robin the Frog (Milne, Simson) Side Two #Tenderly - Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem (Lawrence, Gross) Dialogue with Kermit and Animal #I'm in Love with a Big Blue Frog - Mary Louise Music and Lyrics by Leslie Braunstein Dialogue with Statler and Waldorf #Dialogue with Kermit and Miss Piggy Tit Willow - Rowlf and Sam the Eagle Music by Arthur Sullivan, Lyrics by W. S. Gilbert #Veterinarian's Hospital - "A Soap Opera": Dr. Bob, Nurse Piggy and Nurse Janice Music written by Derek Scott #Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear - "As sung by Scooter and danced by Fozzie" Music and Lyrics by Randy Newman #Dialogue with Kermit and Miss Piggy What Now My Love? - Miss Piggy (Delanoe, Becaud, Sigman) #A Monologue by Fozzie Bear (with Kermit) Music written by Derek Scott Hugga Wugga (International releases only) #Trees- Wayne and Wanda Music by Oscar Rasbach, Lyrics by Joyce Kilmer #Sax and Violence - Nigel, Zoot and Mahna Mahna Written by Jim Henson #Bein' Green - Kermit Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo The Players *Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Animal, Sam the Eagle, and Assorted Other Characters *Jerry Nelson as Floyd, Kermit's Nephew Robin, Country Trio, Uncle Deadly *Richard Hunt as Scooter, Sweetums, Statler, Wayne, Mildred *Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Zoot, Bunsen Honeydew, Muppy *Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, Swedish Chef, Waldorf, Newsman *Eren Ozker as Hilda, Wanda, Janice *John Lovelady as Crazy Harry, Nigel *Fran Brill Happens to Be In Love with a Big Blue Frog. Album Credits Executive Producer: Jim Henson Producer: Jack Burns Director: Peter Harris Writers: Jack Burns, Jerry Juhl, Marc London, Jim Henson Musical Associate: Derek Scott Orchestra Conducted by: Jack Parnell Musical Consultant: Larry Grossman Audio: Roger Knight, Ted Scott Executive Producer, Henson Associates: David Lazer This album is produced by Jim Henson, with the help of Peter Harris. Studio Producer: Jed Kearse. Re-mix Engineer: Larry Bartlet. Album Design: Michael Frith. Poster Designs: Miguel Sanchez. © Henson Associates, Inc. 1956, 1976, 1977. Other Releases Image:Arista1977MuppShowCassette.jpg| US, 1977 Arista Records ATC-4152 Image:MuppShow8trk.jpg| US, 1977 Arista Records AT8-4152 Image:LP_The_Muppet_Show_(UK_Version).jpg| UK, 1977 Pye Records NSPH 19 Image:TheMuppetShow Album Gatefold.jpg|Interior artwork for NSPH 19 Image:TMS CT PYE.jpg‎| UK, 1977 Pye Records ZCP 19 Image:Ker8tr.JPG| UK, 1977 Pye Records Y8P 19 Image:noimage.png| Canada, 1977 Arista Records AB 4152 Image:MuppetShowAlbumArgentina.jpg| Argentina, 1979 Music Hall MH 50-14881-8 Image:MuppShowIsraelHataklitHaifa1977.jpg| Israel, 1977 Hataklit Haifal See also *Muppet Discography Muppet Show